Botched Fate
by Liona Skycat
Summary: Yugi discusses with his love how they ended up like this. YxY, sort of


**Botched Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Which is probably a good thing, given the events of this fic.

A/N: Dark, character death, blood... Implied YamiYugi

* * *

"Did you ever think we would end up like this?" Yugi said, looking down at the love of his life.

He cradled his dark's head in his arms, one hand idly ruffling those beautiful golden bangs of his, caressing his forehead. Yami gazed up at him, eyes wide, staring in shock and he stared back, smiling softly. Comfortingly.

"We're meant to be together, you know?" the violet-eyed teen spoke, "I mean... how else could it have ended up that in that duel that was meant to be the last we'd come out in a draw? That we'd _both_ live..."

He leant down and placed a kiss on the cool forehead of the boy that look so much like him. "My Yami, my Atemu... It was fate."

A laugh bubbled up within his chest, but when it reached his throat it came out as more of a keening wail.

"It was fate!" he shouted, tears dripping from his pale cheeks onto those of his other. "I love you, Yami. I love you so much! It was fate... we should have been together."

Those eyes burned into him, those horrible, beautiful dead eyes that stared at him in perpetual shock.

"But if it was fate, then why did I never get to tell you that I loved you?"

He shifted slightly, the sound accompanied by the wet noises of his blood-soaked pants. It was uncomfortable, sitting in that pool of crimson liquid, but he refused to move, to leave his love.

"Why did you have to leave me, Yami?" he whispered. "We should have been together forever. Why did you have to go out so late?"

Leaning down he pressed his forehead to the bloodlessly pale one of his other half. "You should have been here with me Yami, not out with her. I was scared."

Violet eyes drifted to the hilt of the ornamental dagger, its blade sheathed in the flesh of his love. "There was somebody in the house."

He raised his head again and smiled fondly down at the shocked visage of his dark. "You know, it was your idea to buy that stupid knife it the first place. 'It looks good', you said. 'You might need it someday, to protect yourself', you said. Well, you were right, there was somebody in the house and so I took out the dagger and went downstairs."

"I almost stabbed you, you know that," he continued. "When I came into the kitchen and you were there I thought you were someone breaking in. Almost stabbed you..."

Yugi's faced scrunched up. "What the hell were you doing out so late?! Why, why, _why_ did you go out so late?! You should have been _home_ at that time, home with _me_ who _loves_ you. But no... you were out with _her_, even though she doesn't love you and you don't love her. It's just affection. Just like, or lust, but not love..."

"You had to be cocky then didn't you? Joke about what I was doing with the knife and I told you there was someone in the house, and you just told me that it was obviously you and that I should've known that..."

He glanced up at the clock on the stove. 5:00 a.m. He had been gone two hours now... "Why should I have known? I'm not used to you not being with me, a part of me... and then, you weren't back until 3:00! What were you doing out that late? You were gone so long I decided you were staying over somewhere, maybe Joey's. I waited up for you, I always do."

"But it didn't matter, you were home, right?" he winced. "No, no... I was annoyed because you had stayed out so late... but you had to be _cocky_ about it. You told me that you were all grown up and didn't need me acting like a mother... And then that you said that I was grown up too and that I shouldn't need you to baby-sit me every waking moment..."

The tears flowed a bit faster. "That hurt, you know. But I didn't want to cry... so instead I just glared at you... and then you said _that_. You said it like you were completely oblivious to the fact that I loved you. Like you'd never seen those looks I'd given you, never felt it when we touched, heard it in my voice... You said with that stupid _smirk_, the arrogance dripping from your words, you said 'Or perhaps you're just jealous?'

He hid his face in Yami's hair. "And that's when I _did_ cry, and you looked so _surprised_ by it. _Like you didn't know!_ And when I turned to run back to my room so you wouldn't have to look at me crying, you shouted 'Aibou!' and grabbed my arm. I was so angry with you though, so I turned around to shove you away..."

"It was _your_ idea to buy that _stupid_ knife!"

The smile was completely gone as he broke down into sobs. "It wasn't me! I would never hurt you! I _love_ you! But the knife... the knife was in my stupid hand, I forgot... _the knife!_"

The sobbing slowly petered out as he mumbled to himself. "The knife... the stupid _knife_... love you so much...why were you out so late?"

Hours ticked away like minutes, Yugi as oblivious to the passage of time as the boy cradled in his arms. The sun rose, and the kitchen lightened, revealing the horrors of night, highlighting the blood both dark and red.

At a gasp he looked up to see Anzu, one hand to her mouth, face painfully pale. "Y-yugi? What happened?"

He smiled at her, tears running down his face as he clutched his love.

"Th-there was someone in the house..."

End.

* * *

A/N2: Well... now that was interesting to write. There were a lot of parts to it that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do... especially when it came to what exactly happened to cause Yami's death. There I had two fairly different options, but I think I went with the one that fit better with Yugi's personality... I also was debating whether or not to make something out of what Yami had been doing out so late... Like, say he was out making/getting a present for Yugi? Or perhaps I would have had it so Anzu told Yugi that Yami was going to say that he loved him... Drat. There's so many ways I would have liked to write this story, but only one story to write. Well... hope you enjoyed the version I _did_ write or summat, and please review!

Also, if you want to see the brain fart that inspired this story, I'll put the link up in my profile.

* * *


End file.
